Mirages
by Lenvy
Summary: Un mirage n'est pas une illusion d'optique, mais bien une réalité, une de ces nombreuses réalités qui constituent ce monde...[Drabble n19 : Faisceaux].
1. Être un héros

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Être un héros.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Keren Ann - Not Going Anywhere.

**Note : **Je l'ai appris récemment, les drabbles sont des textes de 100 mots, sans relations entre eux. Pour ces deux raisons, Les Contemplations ne pouvaient être considérée comme un recueil de drabbles, puisque les textes dépassent allégremment la centaine de mots et qu'ils sont liés entre eux par la chronologie. J'ai donc essayé d'en faire, et il est apparu que malgré la contrainte de la longueur, écrire ce genre de texte est très agréable :) (Même si j'avoue ne pas pouvoir me tenir à cent mots Oo) J'espère donc que vous apprécierez la lecture autant que moi j'ai pris de plaisir à les écrire ;) Bonne lecture.

**_Être un héros..._**

Depuis toujours, Naruto rêve d'être un héros. A la télé, tout petit, il admirait leur classe et leur élégance. Il palpitait au rythme de leurs péripéties, époustouflé par leurs prouesses et leur charme. Il aurait voulu être aimé et admiré, comme eux. Lors de son arrivée dans l'équipe 7, il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'était Sasuke le héros, lui qui sauvait tout le monde, lui qui faisait chavirer le cœur des filles, lui qui réussissait tout de par son talent. A son égard, il avait alors éprouvé de l'admiration, mêlée de jalousie. Aujourd'hui, Naruto est passé du côté des méchants, ceux qui pourchassent le héros sans répit, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Et s'il faut en passer par là pour retrouver Sasuke, alors ce rôle lui convient parfaitement.


	2. De sable et de sang

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **De sable et de sang.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Thirteen senses - Into the fire.

**_De sable et de sang..._**

Il est difficile d'altérer la nature du sable. Les larmes s'y déposent et s'y évaporent, sans parvenir à renverser ces milliers de petits soldats indifférents à toute attaque lacrymale que sont les grains de sable. Les lames les plus acérées le traversent, sans pouvoir déchirer ce rideau ambré ou même l'entailler au plus profond de lui-même. Les mains les plus avides de changement peuvent le saisir comme elles veulent, le sable, insensible et inaccessible coule à flots entre les doigts desserrés par la douleur. Rien n'atteint le sable, sauf le sang. Le sang qui y coule colore à jamais les étoiles d'or d'une teinte grenat, indélébile. Le jour où Gaara a vu son propre sang être versé par un enfant démon aux cheveux aussi dorés que son sable, ce jour-là, la forteresse sablée que l'on disait imprenable est tombée, laissant son âme à nu.


	3. Solitudes

_**Mirages**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Solitudes.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Fait en écoutant :** -M- - La Bonne Etoile.

_**Solitudes...**_

Shino ne s'est jamais senti seul. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est jamais considéré comme étant une entité unique. Comment le pourrait-il, alors que tant de vie grouille sous sa peau ? Il n'est pas Solitude, mais Multitude. Son corps est à lui seul un univers abritant des milliers d'existences qui meurent et renaissent en permanence sous son épiderme. Parfois il doit s'empêcher de parler de lui-même au pluriel, pour ne pas effrayer les autres, ceux qui sont mortels. Car lui est immortel, nombre de ses vies se sont éteintes, elles sont toujours revenues, pour mourir à nouveau. Il est Multitude et Eternité. Il a vécu des milliers d'aventures, aimé autant de fois, il est parti en croisade, fait la guerre, et, souvent, l'a remportée à coups de mandibules rageurs et de dards empoisonnés. Dommage que ces incroyables péripéties, il ne puisse en parler à personne, qui comprendrait ? C'est peut-être ça, la vraie solitude…


	4. Mirages et illusions

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Mirages et Illusions.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** Beck OST - Sowelu - Moon On The Water.

**_Mirages et Illusions..._**

A quoi lui sert le Byakugan ? Il n'arrive pas, à voir la souffrance d'autrui, il ne peut pas, comprendre ce qu'il ne voit pas. Il s'est muré dans ses convictions, pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les larmes, les douleurs, les déceptions. Il a réorganisé le monde sur le plan du destin, parce que ça l'arrangeait, parce que ça lui permettait de vivre avec des œillères, de rassurantes œillères. Et il s'est bouché les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre les cris, pour ne plus entendre les vérités que l'on jette au visage, comme l'on jetterait une pierre. Au final, il aura été le plus faible de tous. Lee a su entendre, entendre et accepter le difficultés placées sur sa route, Naruto a su discerner, discerner et fracasser bien des armures, comme la sienne, parce qu'il arrive à ressentir la douleur de ce monde. Hinata a su voir, voir et refuser, le statut qu'on lui a imposé, et elle s'est battue pour ça. Neji est aveugle, et pour l'instant il ne peut que suivre la lumière des autres pour pouvoir, un jour, lui aussi, entrouvrir les yeux.


	5. Sa meute

_**Mirages**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Sa meute.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **E.S Posthumus – Unhearted – Nara.

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :) Je ne sais pas combien de drabbles je ferais, tant que je pourrais me traîner lamentablement jusqu'à mon PC j'imagine ;) Nan je plaisante, mais bon, disons que je compte bien dépasser la vingtaine, on verra après. Bonne lecture et bonne année 2007.

**_Sa meute…_**

Les loups sont connus pour être des animaux sociables. Les liens qui existent entre les individus d'une même meute dépassent ce que l'on pourrait prendre pour de la simple solidarité. Ils endurent les hivers les plus durs, serrés les uns contre les autres, profitant de leur chaleur mutuelle. Ils passent toute leur vie ensemble, et leur existence est parsemée de moments durs comme de moments de bonheur, mais toujours partagés. La pire épreuve que doit endurer un loup est peut-être de voir ses compagnons être anéantis sous ses yeux. Sa meute à lui a été entièrement décimée, et c'est ainsi qu'il se souvient de ceux qui sont partis trop tôt, le loup gris solitaire de Konoha, à l'œil gauche étrangement rouge.


	6. Frères du désert

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Frères du désert.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Death Note OST - L's Theme B.

**Note : **Une fois de plus, merci pour vos appréciations, elles me donnent le courage d'affronter ce monstre impitoyable qu'est la page résolument blanche alors que les idées se mitraillent à grands coups de métaphores dans ce qui me sert de tête, donc, merci :) Et, encore une fois, je n'arriverais pas à me cantonner à cent mots, je crois qu'on approche des deux cents là --' Bonne lecture.

**_Frères du désert..._**

On s'accroche comme on peut à ses certitudes. Gaara est tel le désert, cette étendue capricieuse aux tempêtes de sable aussi violentes qu'imprévisibles, et lui ne peut rien endiguer, rien maîtriser, rien protéger de ces fureurs destructrices. Il lui prend parfois d'effroyables colères, comme il peut aussi traverser de longues périodes sans s'adresser à quiconque, enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant, et, aussi sûrement que le désert calcine le jour et glace la nuit, nul ne peut discerner les facettes brisées de sa personnalité. Alors, Kankurô se concentre sur ses marionnettes, parce que s'il vit sous la menace perpétuelle de son frère et ne peut contrôler aucune de ses réactions, il maîtrise à la perfection ces instruments de bois à qui il a donné un visage humain. Et à chaque fois qu'il tire sur les fils et articule les mouvements de ses tristes pantins, il assure le contrôle qu'il n'aura jamais sur son frère. Cette rassurante maîtrise sur des être inanimés avait toujours été sa seule conviction, mais le jour où Gaara l'a appelé « frère » pour la première fois, quelque chose en lui s'est brisé, parce qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas.


	7. Faucheuse de rêves

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Faucheuse de rêves.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Apocalyptica - Heat.

**Note :** /!\ Spoiler si vous ne lisez pas les scans.

**_Faucheuse de rêves..._**

Les rêves sont son royaume, la nuit son alliée. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle on ne peut échapper, ce sont nos rêves, qui viennent nous miner chaque nuit, fragments d'un douloureux espoir, symboles de nos faiblesses. A force d'exploiter les pouvoirs de l'illusions, elle se perd parfois dans les ténèbres qu'elle à elle-même mis en place, mais lui à toujours été là, sa seule et unique prise sur la réalité, celle qui l'empêche de sombrer. Il y a les rêves, mais il y a aussi les cauchemars, ces songes teintés de noir et de sang, de cris et de larmes, ces fractions de réalité, où Asuma meurt et le village brûle. Nombre de fois elle s'est réveillée en sursaut, en pleurs, pour finalement trouver la masse rassurante de son compagnon endormie à côté d'elle. Mais il y a pire que les cauchemars, c'est quand on se réveille et qu'on réalise que ce n'était pas un rêve, c'est quand on tâte fébrilement la place à côté de nous pour ne trouver que du vide, c'est ça, le pire. Retour à la réalité.


	8. Le silence du dragon

_**Mirages**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Le silence du dragon.

**Disclaimer : **All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Moby – Natural Blues.

**Note : **Comme d'hab', merci pour vos reviews, un plaisir immense que de les lire :)

_**Le silence du dragon…**_

Son silence est devenu sa plus belle arme. Une arme acérée, aussi tranchante que le katana qui glisse sur sa peau nue. Une arme agressive, aussi mordante que la douleur qui lui monte à la gorge en un cri de souffrance muet. Une arme absolue, aussi invincible que la personne qui contemple son supplice sans un mot, le visage inexpressif, le regard luisant de mépris. Alors qu'il est plongé dans les arcanes lunaires de la technique de son bourreau, il sent la mort ramper vers lui pour l'enlacer avec tendresse dans sa plus douce étreinte. Sous le regard étonné de l'autre, il esquisse un faible sourire, le visage baissé vers le sol, tandis que tout son corps réclame délivrance. Dans un bruit sourd, le tortionnaire, insensible, plonge son sabre dans l'épaule de sa victime, lui arrachant un ultime cri de souffrance et de haine.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande Sasuke, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Kyûbi, je sais que tu l'as combattu alors qu'il émergeait de la conscience de ce gamin, à la Vallée de la Fin. Décris-moi ses capacités. Tu mourras ici de toute façon, autant en finir avec cette douleur tu ne crois pas ?

- Va…te faire foutre…Itachi, je te…dirais rien. Plutôt crever. »

Les derniers mots ont été crachés plutôt qu'autre chose. Alors que le crépuscule étend ses ailes sombres sur la forêt, les derniers oiseaux s'envolent, dispersés par un hurlement inhumain.


	9. L'envol des feuilles

_**Mirages**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** L'envol des feuilles.

**Disclaimer :** Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** House Of The Flying Daggers OST – Lovers.

**Note : **« Les feuilles s'envolaient au gré du vent, poussées jusqu'au toit du monde par cet air malicieux et complice pour, finalement retomber dans une interminable chute pailletée d'or par les éclats solaires, assurément, la plus belle des morts. » Petite phrase trouvée au hasard de pages feuilletées à la va-vite dans une vieille librairie, petit moment de poésie à partager et à consommer sans modération :)

**_L'envol des feuilles…_**

Il est tombé de son arbre. Il s'en est détaché sans pouvoir faire autrement, alors que les branches qui lui avaient donné la vie dépérissaient sous la sécheresse de la haine. Alors, il a cru qu'il était mort. Il est resté longtemps à terre, feuilles fanées, éparpillées, se noyant dans la boue et la solitude. C'est là que la tornade est arrivée, l'obligeant à se relever, contre sa volonté. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il avait prit goût à la joie du vent s'ébattant dans ses plus beaux ballets, à cette infatigable énergie dont faisait preuve ce tourbillon orange qui emportait tout sur son passage, ses peines comme ses indifférences. Mais les feuilles sont parties, sans que la tornade ne comprenne bien comment, le temps qu'elle ralentisse, elle était seule à nouveau. Et depuis ce jour les feuilles, à demi mortes, suivent leur propre chemin dans les ténèbres, pourchassées sans répit par le vent qui cherche leur présence. Ce vent qui balaie ce monde, n'écoutant que sa peine et son déchirement, remue ciel et terre, se déchaîne en tempêtes d'obstination, à la recherche de ces feuilles sans lesquelles notre tornade ne tourne plus rond.


	10. La volonté du feu

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Will of Fire.

**Disclaimer :** Konoha belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the expression "Will of Fire" is Sandaime's, but the fire is mine :) I can have the fire, can't I ?

**Fait en écoutant : **Incubus** - **Sick Sad Little World.

_**Will of Fire...**_

Le feu prend rapidement, il est connu pour ça. C'est le symbole du danger, de la puissance, de la passion et de la destruction. Il peut s'étendre et tout embraser, pour peu que l'on place sa foi en lui. Il attise les espoirs et les folies, illumine les consciences et réchauffe les corps engourdis. Tous, ils incarnent la volonté du feu, et leurs tristesses, leurs colères, leurs solitudes sont les cendres qui enflamment ce brasier, dévorant tout sur son passage, consumant les craintes comme les espoirs. Et tant que des gens resteront debout pour Konoha, la flamme ne vacillera pas.


	11. Autopsie d'un parfum

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Autopsie d'un parfum.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Nightwish - Forever Yours.

**Note :** J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas écrire quelque chose qui ne soit ni triste, ni amer. Le pire c'est que quand je me relis, ça me déprime, c'est malin hein --' Un peu d'espoir, d'optimisme dans tout ça, j'y arriverais... Un jour... Ah et puis le titre je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai choisi, j'y ai pensé à un moment puis impossible de me le sortir de la tête, il s'est imposé, donc... M'enfin, bonne lecture :)

**_Autopsie d'un parfum..._**

Les mots fusent, projectiles d'une haine simulée, si bien lancés dans le vide. Elles font semblant, ça fait des années qu'elles n'y croient plus, à leurs insultes saturées de mépris. Mais elles poursuivent leur danse, elles ont l'habitude. Parfois, l'une d'entre elle va trop loin, et blesse l'autre, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu. C'est le moment où passe l'ombre d'un regret dans son regard, fugace. C'est ce pourquoi elles continuent, pour cette ombre, cette seconde qui leur rappelle qu'elles ont été amies, un jour. Et la danse de continuer, les mots valsent, sans jamais atteindre leur cible, volontairement déviés en plein vol. Si elles continuent aussi obstinément de jouer ce simulacre de rivalité haineuse, c'est parce que c'est le dernier lien qui les rattache l'une à l'autre, tout ce qui reste du temps de leur amitié. Et c'est leur bien le plus précieux, réminiscence des temps heureux.


	12. Lune montante

_**Mirages**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Lune montante.

**Disclaimer :** Not making any money on the work of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Louise Attaque - Depuis Toujours.

**Note :** J'ai pris un rythme un peu plus aléatoire, mais j'ai toujours autant d'idées pour la suite de ce petit recueil x) Un grand merci pour toutes vos remarques, notamment à celle qui s'embête à reviewer chacun de mes drabbles, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ;)

_**Lune montante...**_

Cela fait des années qu'il court. Il court pour échapper au cauchemar, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'horreur. Mais il a beau cavaler, il continue d'entretenir soigneusement ce désir, celui qui le maintient en vie et le pousse chaque fois un peu plus loin. Et il y repense, encore et encore, il sent cette haine monter en lui; il garde la blessure ouverte, pour ne jamais, jamais oublier la terreur de cette nuit-là. Il croit l'avoir laissée derrière, mais il ne fait que s'y précipiter de nouveau. Itachi lui a tracé le chemin, et il n'y a ni départ, ni arrivée, juste un cercle fermé.


	13. L'oeil d'ivoire

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **L'oeil d'ivoire.

**Disclaimer : **Le clan Hyuuga ne m'appartient pas, dommage.

**Fait en écoutant : **Mika - Take It Easy.

**Note : **Je crois que mon dernier écrit n'a pas remporté tous les suffrages, vu que c'est l'une des premières fois qu'on ne reviewe pas. Je reviens donc avec ce nouveau texte, qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Basé sur les souvenirs entrevus du petit génie, lors de son combat contre Naruto, troisième épreuve de l'examen Chuunin.

**_L'oeil d'ivoire..._**

Son père était à terre, hurlant, les deux mains crispées sur son front illuminé par le rayonnement inquiétant du sceau activé. Il ne savait que faire, le corps atrophié par la douleur qui semblait irradier dans toute la pièce, lui vrillant les tympans. Il se tourna vers Hinata, immobile et visiblement effrayée. Elle avait l'air perdu et désemparé. Ce jour-là, il l'a détestée, de tout son être. Il a haï, sa faiblesse et son impuissance, parce que dans son œil d'ivoire, il a reconnu sa propre déficience. Depuis, il n'a eu de cesse de placer autant d'obstacles qu'il a pu sur sa route, attendant le moment où l'enfant chétive qu'il avait toujours connue tomberai. Et cet instant n'est jamais arrivé. Peut-être que les deux gamins d'autrefois n'étaient pas si faibles, finalement.


	14. Equinoxes

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Equinoxes.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Noir Désir - Le Vent Nous Portera.

**Note :** N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Bonne lecture.

**_Equinoxes..._**

Le Printemps est un temps de lumière, de beauté et de douceur, le temps où la vie et l'espoir renaissent. L'Eté, une saison d'intensité, les couleurs chatoient et le soleil règne en maître. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, même si aucun des deux ne l'avouera. Ils ont la même vivacité, le même sourire, la même envie de faire fondre la glace. L'Hiver le sait, et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par leurs rayons chaleureux. Il a dû mal, ces derniers temps, surtout avec l'Eté qui s'obstine. Mais l'Hiver ne peut pas le laisser faire, cette indifférence glaciale, il en a besoin. Il ne faut pas, leur dévoiler que, sous la glace, la terre palpite et ne demande qu'à renaître sous la chaleur de leur attentions. L'Automne se contente de les observer de loin, en essayant de leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle peut. Son temps à elle est révolu, elle se sent vieillir chaque jour un peu plus. Elle attend avec sérénité le jour où le Printemps et l'Eté prendront la relève. L'Hiver, ils l'ont déjà perdu, mais elle ne leur en dira rien. Elle ne peut qu'assister, impuissante, à la danse des saisons.


	15. Danse de sourds

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre :** Danse de sourds.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** Full Metal Alchemist OST - Rewrite.

**_Danse de sourds..._**

Il danse. Impossible de qualifier autrement ces gracieux mouvement aériens. On rigole souvent de ses attitudes enflammées, excessives et démesurées, mais lorsqu'il commence à se mouvoir, les gens se taisent et admirent. C'est sa façon à lui de s'exprimer, et tous ses gestes, précis et puissants, sont autant d'appels au dialogue. Oui, Lee est beau lorsqu'il se bat. Neji esquisse un sourire et entre dans la danse en position de combat, prêt à lui répondre. Avec ses gestes, son art, ses mots. Le combat s'engage, chaque coup donné recevant une réponse, toujours plus intense. C'est leur manière à eux de se parler. Ecoutez bien, vous les entendrez.


	16. Weapon

**_Mirages_**

**__**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Weapon.

**Disclaimer : **All belongs, concept as characters, to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant : **Kaiser Chiefs - Ruby.

**Note : **Texte né lors d'un long et pénible face à face avec l'aiguille d'une seringue. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, conformément aux lois immémoriales de la médecine et de ses techniques de torture, c'est l'aiguille qui a gagné. Bonne lecture.

**_Weapon..._**

C'est beau, une arme. D'une beauté froide et létale. Ca a un chant assez particulier aussi, un de ceux qu'il faut savoir apprécier, un de ceux qui vous pénètrent le cœur, gracieux déchirement de l'air. C'est capricieux aussi, ça n'appartient à personne, on n'en dispose pas comme ça, d'une arme. Il faut savoir, apprivoiser la lame, farouche et acérée, il faut, apprendre à se plier à ses courbes fuselées, incurvées, accepter le contact glacial du métal froid contre sa peau. Et puis, on finit par la connaître par cœur, un peu comme une compagne, des petites aspérités qui la constellent jusqu'aux moindres rayures qui la parcourent, douloureux souvenirs de combat. A trop contempler ses mains parsemées de fines cicatrices d'argent, elle se dit qu'arrivée à un tel niveau, ce n'est même plus un simple lien d'amitié qui l'unit à ses instruments de métal, mais bien un pacte de sang, éternel et inaliénable.


	17. Prismes

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur :** Lenvy.

**Titre :** Prismes.

**Disclaimer :** This character belongs to his original owner, Masashi Kishimoto. Not like I wanted it anyway.

**Fait en écoutant :** Craig Armstrong - This Love.

**Note :** Enumérations, antithèse et analogie de l'Art avec le Prisme que je vous laisse interpréter comme vous le souhaitez. Bonne lecture.

**_Prisme..._**

Son art est fonction, un besoin de représentation des sourires, des émotions, des moments qu'il ne peut retranscrire autrement que par son fuseau. Ils lui semblent un peu moins étrangers, ainsi modélisés sur le papier. Et puis, c'est aussi un peu sa revanche sur la vie. Pour le plaisir de posséder ce qui ne lui appartiendra jamais. Alors, il prend possession de tout, des colères, des frustrations, des bonheurs et des espoirs. Tout, mais il évite de se dessiner lui. Il sait que, peu importe la représentation, il conservera le même air figé et le même regard mort. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut rendre la vie.


	18. Promenade

**Mirages**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Promenade.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** Indochine - Marylin

**Note :** Oui, je sais, cela fait des mois que je me suis implicitement déclarée fanfictioneusement morte de par mon absence du site. D'abord, pour ceci, je m'excuse. J'ai des e-mails à renvoyer en pagaille, j'ai failli à mes devoirs de bêta-lectrice, et je n'ose songer à la masse de bonnes choses que j'ai ratées et qu'il va falloir ratrapper. Bwarf, y'a quelques dizaines d'heures de lecture qui m'attendent. Pourquoi cette si longue absence ? On va dire que ce fut un mauvais calcul, entre un départ précipité en vacances, un retour en catastrophe, des examens à n'en plus finir, des horaires difficiles, quelques maladies qui traînent et des soucis d'internet, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, en fait ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vraiment passé de temps sur internet. Je m'excuse encore. M'enfin maintenant que je suis de retour on va tâcher d'écrire et de publier tout ce que j'ai en tête, et on commence par ce nouveau ptit drabble, d'autres devraient suivre. Bonne lecture.

**_Promenade..._**

Le destin, c'est un peu de hasard, et beaucoup de malchance.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait toujours cru Sasuke. S'il avait su, il serait resté couché.

Pour l'instant, le Sasuke en question se demandait très franchement ce qu'il foutait là, au milieu de cette aire surpeuplée et hystérique, assaisonnée des cris pour le moins dynamiques des marchands qui tentaient d'écouler leurs produits par cette chaude matinée d'août, où le soleil semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rendre l'air encore plus étouffant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Sasuke n'aimait pas les gens, Sasuke n'aimait pas le bruit, Sasuke n'aimait pas le soleil, et par-dessus tout, Sasuke n'aimait pas le sourire narquois de celui qui se délecte de voir sa pauvre victime réaliser l'ampleur de son erreur. Alors oui, que faisait-il là, pendant que son compagnon le regardait, un air railleur insolemment affiché sur le visage ?

« Naruto, c'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne dans tes délires de ninja sociopathe. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher un sourire triomphant et prit sur lui pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Sa main se ressera autour du poignet mince et pâle de son partenaire, et il continua à le tirer en avant pour fendre la foule. Et l'autre se laissait bien faire. Mais attention, c'était juste parce qu'il y avait des ramen au bout, et que Naruto ne lui foutrait pas la paix avant d'avoir l'estomac plein.

Hum. N'est-ce pas ?


	19. Faisceaux

**_Mirages_**

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **Faisceaux.

**Disclaimer : **Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fait en écoutant :** My Body Is A Cage - The Arcade Fire

**Note :** Peut-être un peu trop d'allégorique pour être sûre d'être comprise. Tant mieux, dans un sens, il y a autant de lectures que de lecteurs, dit-on. Et merci pour les reviews. Si vous souhaitez récidiver, ou commencer maintenant, je vous en prie, ça fait toujours plaisir, que la réaction soit positive ou pas. Bonne lecture.

**_Faisceaux..._**

Dans son dos, une pénombre insondable, absorbant ses repères spatiaux. Et ce vertige qui n'appartient qu'au rêve. Un puits de lumière, au-dessus. Un projecteur, peut-être ? Il n'ose lever les yeux, de peur d'avoir à affronter l'abysse brutalement découverte d'un vide démesuré. Il devine un tremblement de ses jambes qui menacent de s'effondrer à tout moment, l'incitant à garder la tête résolument droite, le corps alerte, les pensées fiévreuses.

Et puis, il y a cet immense rideau pourpre, qui le nargue de sa hauteur. Il voudrait déglutir, mais il constate avec une inquiétante acceptation que sa bouche n'existe plus. Il porte sa main à son visage, et se retrouve, sans trop comprendre comment, la main agrippée au doux tissu du rideaux. L'étoffe est étrangement chaude, dégage une chaleur presque _humaine_. Alors qu'un étrange malaise le gagne, il se sent tirer sur le rideau, l'arrachant au ciel, déchirant le voile, chancelant à l'idée d'enfin découvrir ce qui se cache derrière. La vision le cloue sur place. Une fenêtre, étroite, aux rabats obtus, s'ouvrant sur un mur de briques sombres. Et la terreur, le vertige de la vision d'une ouverture condamnée qui le saisit aux tripes.

Naruto hurla.


End file.
